


Cambios

by Short_Weirdo



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Weirdo/pseuds/Short_Weirdo
Summary: Luego de bastante tiempo fuera de juego, Gabo finalmente estaba recuperándose de la lesión en el tobillo. Pero una jugada sucia por parte de uno de los equipos rivales pondrá todo de cabeza otra vez. Ahora está en manos del resto del equipo y los directivos del IAD encontrar al culpable. |[Gabo/Lorenzo]Ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, sólo la trama de la historia





	1. Descubrimiento

No era inusual para Zoe tener que esperar a su papá para salir del IAD. Después se desquitaría.

Lo que aquella noche parecía fuera de lugar era que esperara con Lorenzo. Generalmente, Gabo la acompañaba, charlando para matar el tiempo y bromeando un poco. Pero esa noche no había aparecido.

A decir verdad, no lo veía desde el final del entrenamiento, al cual el chico había regresado luego de bastante tiempo recuperándose de su lesión.

Según Dedé y Ricky, debía estar deambulando por el exterior del instituto, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos.En cuanto al hijo del director deportivo, permanecía en un silencio algo incómodo.

—Entonces, estamos en la misma— comentó, como para aligerar el tenso ambiente. Si bien el chico podía ser un cretino la mayor parte del tiempo y parecía carecer de moral, intentaba, al menos en el fondo, no juzgarlo. Después de todo, con cómo era su padre, él no podía ser mucho mejor. Al menos comprendía,hasta cierto punto, lo que era el compañerismo.

—¿Hmm?—

—No soy la única que tiene que esperar hasta tarde para irse—

—Ah, eso. Sí—

—Mi papá da más vueltas que calesita. Cuando se trata del equipo o del IAD, no existe el tiempo—<

—La verdad, creo que estamos igual—

Antes de que pudieran continuar su forzado intercambio de palabras, unos fuertes ruidos llamaron su atención. Parecían ser gritos.

—¿Y eso?—

—No creo que sea un fantasma, vamos a ver— propuso, tanto intrigada como inquieta. A lo que él asintió, levantándose y acompañándola.

El barullo los guió fuera del edifico. A medida que se acercaban, un coro de ‘rajemos’,’Salgan de acá’ y ‘corramos’. Se oyó un golpe sordo acompañado de un quejido, y pasos alejándose, probablemente pertenecientes a los dueños de las voces. Al voltear en una esquina, se detuvieron en seco.

En el suelo yacía una figura bastante familiar para ambos.


	2. Despertar

Tendido en el barro, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, estaba el jugador número diez de los Halcones Dorados.

—¡Gabo!— llamaron al unísono, aproximándose a la inmóvil silueta. 

—¡Gabo! ¿Me escuchás?—se arrodilló a su lado y, con ayuda del otro futbolista, lo volteó boca arriba.

—¡Vamos, despierta!— levantó la voz el mexicano, sacudiéndolo.

—¡¿Qué hacés?! ¡Pará, Lorenzo!¡Lo vas a lastimar más! —  _ ‘¿más?’  _ sólo entonces se fijó en su compañero.

Una herida, no muy prominente pero alarmante gracias a su estado de inconsciencia, se destacaba en un lado de su cabeza. Sangraba mucho para su reducido tamaño; y aunque sabía que era normal en esa clase de lesiones, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

La nariz también le sangraba, pero en menor medida. Aún en la penumbra, algunos moretones se notaban, marcando su piel, y sus labios estaban partidos.

—¡Gabo, despertate! Somos nosotros— insistió la rubia, tocandole el rostro con delicadeza. No obtuvo respuesta alguna—Necesitamos ayuda, y rápido — concluyó, expresando lo que ambos pensaban.

—Ve a buscar a Francisco, a Vitto o a mi padre. Cualquiera que pueda ayudarnos. Me quedaré aquí por si...—se contuvo de insultar, perder el tiempo con palabras no los ayudaría— por si a quienes hicieron esto se les ocurre volver—

—¿Seguro?—

—Sí, ahora ve— mientras la hija del director técnico se alejaba, volvió su atención al chico herido.

Revisó su pulso, silenciosamente aliviado al sentir los débiles latidos contra la yema de sus dedos. No obstante, cuando prestó atención a su respiración, se alarmó de sobremanera. Era dificultosa y entrecortada, mucho más de lo que debería.

—¡Vamos, Gabo! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡No te atrevas a dejarnos, los Halcones te necesitamos! ¿Recuerdas?¡Deja de ser una gallinita y abre los ojos!—Para su sorpresa, el desesperado incentivo provocó que reaccionara. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando casi perezosamente.

—¿Q-qué?— su voz era tan sólo un murmullo ronco, cargado de confusión.

 


	3. Primeros Auxilios

Intentó levantarse, pero las manos del más alto lo detuvieron, mas no evitó que hiciera una mueca de dolor.  
—¿L-Lorenzo?— masculló entre sus erráticas bocanadas.  
—Sí, soy yo. ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió? —  
—N-no… no sé… me duele mucho la cabeza — parecía a punto de desmayarse otra vez.  
—Me tienes que escuchar, ¿sí? Hazlo sólo esta vez. No te duermas, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos— No era que se preocupara por él. Por supuesto que no. Perderlo supondría una desventaja terrible para todo el equipo. No era su amigo, no sentía ninguna clase de afecto hacia él. O de eso intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.  
Después de todo, era su compañero y parte fundamental de los Halcones, pero nunca su amigo. Era imposible, impensable. Además, dudaba que fuera a hacerle gracia a su padre.  
—Intenta respirar más lento— podría haber sonado como una orden, aunque no levantó la voz.  
—N-no puedo… m-me duele—  
—¿Respirar?— se alarmó. Si su suposición era cierta(y estaba casi completamente seguro de ello), el castaño había recibido la paliza de su vida. La dificultad respiratoria podía significar muchas cosas, una peor que la otra.—¿Dónde?—  
Llevó una de sus manos a su costado, posicionándola sobre sus costillas. Eso no era bueno.  
Con cuidado, levantó un poco su remera, encontrándose con numerosos hematomas oscuros formándose en gran parte de su pecho y abdomen. La amoratada coloración se extendía, principalmente, desde la zona que acababa de señalar  
No se equivocaba. Definitivamente aquello había sido intencional.  
—No voy a mentir. Esto va a dolerte, y mucho. Pero necesito saber qué tan grave es —  
Rogando que los huesos de su caja torácica no estuvieran fracturados, palpó el área con la mayor atención posible. No obstante, el ligero toque lo hizo gritar y tratar de alejarse.  
—Lo siento —su tono, cargado de molestia, disfrazaba su preocupación— intenta no moverte—  
Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar, el más bajo apretó los dientes con fuerza y siseó de dolor ante la presión.   
—¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas nada?—comentó el de cabello negro, esperando distraerlo, aunque fuera un poco, del suplicio que su propia mano infringía en pos de ayudar.  
—Sólo un poco… es muy… confuso— casi no podía oírlo — creo que salí a caminar… alguien estaba detrás mío…—   
—¿Y que diablos hacías fuera de IAD, tan tarde y más con este clima?— el cielo había permanecido oscuro toda la jornada, y la fina llovizna no cesó en ningún momento.  
—¡Ah!¡Pará, me duele!— sin darse cuenta, acababa de aplicar más fuerza de la que debía. Lo soltó, habiendo terminado, y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Temblaba de frío, gracias a la fina lluvia—Necesitaba pensar… no creí que… pasaría algo así… ¿Qué tan malo es?—  
— Creo que no tienes ninguna fractura, pero no podemos estar seguros aún, así que no hagas nada para empeorarlo—  
—Ni que pudiera moverme mucho...— sonrió, cansado— gracias, doctor Guevara—  
—Mi padre me obligó a tomar clases de primeros auxilios, agradécele cuando estés en el hospital — Notó que sus párpados caían—¡Oye!—  
—Lo siento… ¿Estás seguro…de que no puedo… desmayarme aún? — sin contestar a su pregunta, estiró la manga de su campera y presionó la tela contra el corte en su frente, arrancándole una protesta.  
— Parece… que estás… empeñado en evitarlo—  
—No hasta que llegue la ayuda— luego de unos minutos se alejó, y la sangre había dejado de manar de su piel abierta.


	4. Ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca aclaré, esto lo tengo guardado desde hace bastante. So seguro tiene algunos errores y eso. Disfruten(?)

 

—Lorenzo, ¿seguís ahí? ¿Cómo está Gabo?— como si hubiera invocado su presencia, Zoe se aproximaba a toda carrera, seguida tanto por el director técnico y el director deportivo.

—Está despierto. Supongo que ya llamaron una ambulancia ¿Verdad?—

—Vitto lo hizo apenas nos enteramos, está en camino— contestó Francisco mientras se agachaba a su lado—¿Qué pasó? —

—Estábamos esperándolos cuando escuchamos ruidos afuera—

—Así que salimos. Lo encontamos aquí, en este estado—

—¿Nada más? ¿No vieron quién fue?¿Ninguna pista?— habló esta vez el director deportivo.

—No, creo que nos escucharon llegar y huyeron—

—¿Y tu no  te acuerdas de nada?—  de dirigió al adolescente en el suelo.

—N-no sé —

—Tranquilo, ese no es nuestro principal problema ahora—

—¿Aún tienes frío? — inquirió el goleador, observando que el temblor había empeorado. Al recibir un leve asentimiento, no dudó en quitarse el abrigo y cubrirlo con él, esperando aliviarlo un poco.

Sabía que su padre estaba dirigiéndole una mirada severa y un tanto perpleja.

No debería comportarse de manera tan gentil con su rival, al menos si no necesitaba sacar provecho del chico.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no le importó. Luego fingiría oír las reprimendas, haciendo caso omiso a las casi habituales e hirientes palabras de su progenitor, y su falso tono de  decepción.

No iba a negarle su ayuda a un compañero, no con su condición actual.

Le molestaba, e incluso perturbaba, en cierta medida, verlo así. Normalmente se mostraba determinado, con una perseverancia digna de admiración; no dudaba en hacerle frente, sin dejarse intimidar por ninguno de sus insultos o amenazas. Ahora parecía un muñeco de trapo maltratado, inmóvil y lleno de golpes, con la ropa y el rostro manchados con barro. ¡Incluso le pidió que lo dejara perder la  conciencia! Sí, lo hizo sonar como una broma, mas el tenue tinte de desesperación en su voz, arrastrada entre sus dientes apretados lo delató.

—Gracias— otra maldita vez sus ojos amenazaron con cerrarse, y está vez fue Zoe quien lo regañó. —Che, no te duermas—

—Gabo, ahora trata de concentrarte en respirar ¿Si?— Necesitaban mantenerlo consciente hasta que llegara la ambulancia, y el DT estaba seguro de que no lo lograría si continuaba hiperventilandose.

—Y-ya le dije… a Lorenzo… n-no puedo—

—Tiene un golpe bastante grave en las costillas, no es seguro que estén fracturadas, pero no puede respirar bien— explicó el susodicho.

—A ver… Gabo, escuchame. Tenés que tratar, respirá conmigo—

Antes de que abriera la boca para protestar, dos pares de manos tomaron cada una de las suyas.

En un aparente y  tácito acuerdo, tanto la jugadora de voley como el de cabello azabache mostraron su silencioso apoyo.

Resignado, obedeció y, apretando con fuerza las manos, inhaló lo más profunda y calmadamente que le fue posible, siguiendo las instrucciones del mayor.

Unos momentos más tarde logró ralentizar su respiración hasta casi normalizarla.

No obstante, sentía que sus ya escasas energías lo abandonaban. El mundo a su alrededor se difuminaba, desvaneciéndose de a poco.

Voces ajenas, algunas extrañas, otras familiares, gritaban órdenes apagadas, distantes a sus oídos, algunas parecían dirigidas a él.

Una en particular sonó más clara, quizás por su cercanía, o por el tono de amenaza mezclada con angustia.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerme- — se interrumpió— a hacernos esto!¡Quédate despierto!¡¿Me oíste?!—

Se quejó al sentir que lo movían, pero su reducida atención lo obligó a concentrarse en una cosa a la vez. —Al final me equivoqué… No sos tan mal tipo… después de todo— sonrió, cansado—… Lorenzo… — entonces su mundo se tornó oscuro.

 


End file.
